The Interview
by No0Longer0Active0
Summary: Im interveiwing Flint Lockwood...But he thinks this is what's on his fanfic Account!    Should be some what funny!


This is what would be on Flint Lockwoods Account.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Are you in a relationship with somebody? <strong>_Sam..._

**2) Do you hate more than 3 people? **_Not really…_

**3) How many houses have you lived in? **_1_

**4) Favorite candy bar? **_Nothing with sardines! _

**5) Favorite shoes? **_Spray on._

**6) Have you ever tripped someone? **_Never_

**7) Least favorite school subject? **_Don't no…I don't think I do…_

**9) Do you own a Britney Spears CD?**_ Who's that…_

**10) Have you ever thrown up in public? **_…Next!_

**11) Name two things that are always on your mind.**_ Inventing…And Sam_

**12) Favorite genre of music? **_The beat in the beginning of my movie showing my Lab._

**13) What is your zodiac sign? **_A what?_

**14) What time were you born? **_Don't know….Don't know…_

**15) Do you like beer?**_ Never…What's that?_

**16) Ever made a prank phone call? **_That seems rude…._

**17) What is the most embarrassing CD you own?** _Not gonna say…_

**18) Are you sarcastic? **_I hope not…_

**19) What are your favorite colors? **_Blue like my moms eyes, White like my lab coat and green like Sam's eyes._

**20) How many watches do you own? **_1…Wait…dose a home made cell phone count?"_

**21) Summer or winter? **_I like both._

**23) Favorite color to wear? **_White!_

**24) Pepsi or Sprite? **_I don't really…_

**25) What color is your cell phone? **_I made it! So I should know!_

**26) Where is your second home? **_Don't have one!_

**27) Have you ever slapped someone? **_No…But __Earl has…_

**28) Have you ever had a cavity? **_No._

**29) How many lamps are in your bedroom? **_Do thousands of T.V. screens count for a light?_

**30) How many video games do you own? **_What are video games?._

**31) What was your first pet? **_Steve._

**32) Ever had braces? **_No…_

**33) Do looks matter?**_ No! I believe in wearing what you Wan't! I wear a Lab coat were ever I go! Along with super stuck up hair._

**34) Do you wear glassis? **_No…_

**35) You like neck ties? **_Not really._

**36) American Eagle or Abercombie? **_Never heard of them…_

**37) Are you too forgiving? **_Unfortunately I am…_

**38) How many children do you want? **_I…_

**39) Do you own something from Hot Topic?**_ What's hot topic?_

**40) Favorite breakfast meal? **_Pancakes._

**41) Do you own a gun? **_I don't believe in that stuff…_

**42) Ever thought you were in love? **_Yeah…Love at first sight…_

**43) When was the last time you cried? **_My mom…_

**44) What did you do 3 nights ago? **_Invent… _

**45) Olive Garden? La Panera? **_Never heard of them…_

**46) Have you ever called your teacher mom? **_I…Haven't said that word in so long…_

**47) Have you ever been in a castle? **_…Uh…no…_

**48) Nicknames? **_…Just my name…Or Earl calls me-"**FLINK LOCKWOOD!" **_

**49) Do you know anyone named Bertha? **_Nope…_

**50) Ever been to ****Kentucky****? **_…Not really.._

**51) Do you own something from Banana Republic?**_ I don't even know what that is!_

**52) Are you thinking about somebody right now? **_Sam..._

**53) Have you ever called someone Boo? **_Nope…_

**55) Do you own a diamond ring? **_…No…_

**56) What kind of sports do you like? **Not really…None…

**57) Do you dye your hair? **_Um…I…No…_

**58) Does anyone like you? **_Dot, Dot, Dot,…_

**59) What year were you born? **_I'm 22…_

**60) What were you doing in May of 1994? **_WHAT?...Are you like a Cop or something? _

**61) Do you own a Backstreet Boys CD? **_Waz that?_

**62) McDonalds or Wendys? **_The Roofless…_

**63) Do you like yourself? **_...__I…_

**64) Are you closer to your mother or father? **_Mother…_

**65) Favorite physical feature of the preferred sex? **_…I…Um…_

**66) Are you afraid of the dark? **_…No…._

**67) Have you ever eaten paste? **_Not sure…_

**68) Do you own a webcam? **_It's built into my laptop…And cell Phone…_

**69) Have you ever stripped? **_What! NO!_

**70) Ever broke a bone? **_Yeah…._

**72) Do you chat on AIM often? **_Waz that?_

**73) Pringles or Lays? **_Nothing with sardines…_

**74) Have you ever broken someone's heart? **_No..at least, I don't think so..And I hope not…._

**75) Rugrats or Doug? **_Waz that? Never heard of it…_

**76) Full House or The Brady Bunch? **_WAZ THAT?_

**77) Did you like your high school guidance counselor? **Yeah…I like all my teachers…

**78) Has anyone ever called you fat? **_No way…_

**79) Do you have a birth mark? **_Um…That's on the border of personal… _

**80) Do you own a car? **_I have a flying car…dos'e that count?_

**81) Can you cook? **_Not really…I don't eat much…To many sardines…_

**82) Something that annoys you: **_bullies…_

**83) Do you text message often? **_…not really…_

**84) Money or love? **_Love…_

**85) Do you have any scars? **I don't think so…

**86) What do you want more than anything right now? **Sam…I MEAN-

**87) Do you enjoy scary movies? **_…no…I flinch to much…_

**88) Relationships or one night stands? **_Relationship…_

**89) Big Red or Juicy Fruit?**_ Never heard of any of them…Is that like-_

**90) Do you enjoy greasy food? **_Uh..._

**91) Have you seen all the Rocky movies? **_Never heard of them…_

**92) Do you own a box of crayons? **_I use blue prints…_

**94) Who was the last person that said they loved you? **_…Dad…I think…_

**95) Who was the last person that made you mad? **…I…Can't say…

**96) Who was the last person that made you cry? **_Do NOT ask…_

**97) Who was the last person that made you laugh? **_Sam…_

**98) Who was the last person that you fell for? **_Sam…_

**99) Who was the last person that instant messaged you? **_..Um…_

**100) Who was the last person that called you? **_My Dad.._

**101) Name one thing you want to stop.** _Food falling from the sky…_

**102) What's your dream holiday destination?**_ …Not…I don't-_

**103) Who's you celebrity crush? **_Um…What…_

**104) What's your favourite video game? **_I think that's the same Q as number 30…_

**105) What's your favourite song right now? **_I thought I said…_

**_AND THAT'S THE END OF OUR INTERVIEW!_**

_THIS WAS A INTERVIEW!_


End file.
